The majority of amplifiers which are gain-controlled by means of a digital control word comprise a D/A converter converting the control word into an analog signal. This signal is subsequently used, either for controlling the conduction of a current source which biases an amplifier stage by means of which the analog input voltage is effectively amplified, or as a multiplicand of the analog input signal in a multiplier circuit.
The above citations are hereby incorporated in whole by reference.